


Flirting doesn't get your anywhere sometimes

by whittyrabbit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond flirts and not everyone falls for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting doesn't get your anywhere sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).



It was so rare that both Bond and Q had nothing going on for a Saturday afternoon. So, Q proposed that they went out to breathe some fresh air and do something couply to enjoy the moment. After a nice stroll through a park near Q’s apartment, they ended up in a tiny coffee shop for some tea (coffee in Bond’s case) and pastry. 

There was a beautiful woman ahead of them in the line, ordering portion enough for two. She was a brunette with curly hair, wearing a cooper color trench coat; and a pair of dark washed jeans tightly wrapped around her never-ending legs. Oh, Eve might have mentioned that she wanted boots like that as well, dark, tall, with blingy buckles. In short, a stunning woman indeed. 

As she handed over some money to the cashier, a few cards fell out of her purse. Immediately, Bond went to picked them up and gave them back. 

“Oh, thank you so much. I always have too many things in my bag.”

“You are very welcome. It’s my pleasure to serve a beautiful lady like you any day.”

She blushed as her heard the comment, muttered something about you wouldn’t say that if you saw what was on the cards. Scrambled to collect her drinks and pastries on a tray, she kept on struggling with balancing her purse.

“Let me help you with that, gorgeous. Where do you want to seat? By the window? There is a nice little table over there.”

Q signed loudly after watching all of these played out. Bond should really appreciate the fact that he was not the jealous type. Normally he would have done something to stop it, but in this particular case, he’d love to see what happened next. Nothing better than a little drama to kill time.

“Uh…thank you but I think I got it. And it’s all very flattering, but I’m not very interested.”

Q chuckled. Lady, you rocked. 

Blinked for a second, Bond didn’t seem to be too upset. “It never hurts to try, doesn’t it?” 

“Actually…”

She was interrupted by someone who just walked in the door.

“Jen baby, I’m sorry the phone took so long. The new editor really doesn’t know what he is doing, despite what he claims.” She took over the tray right away and found Bond standing very close to Jen. “You, stand back and stop hitting on my girlfriend. I don’t care if you a 00 agent.” 

“I did not…”

“Shut up, James.” 

Q signed. This one was unbelievable sometimes. He walked over to give Lex a side hug so that she wouldn’t drop the food. “It’s good to see you, darling. Can you finally introduce me to your secret girlfriend that you have been dating forever?”

Lex, the women with short blond hair, leather jacket and short mini skirt over black legging radiated surprise to see Q. “Well, I have to hide Jen so that you wouldn’t steal her because she’s so wonderful.”

“Q, sugar, would you terribly mind taking a second and explaining to me what’s going on here?”

“James, I do not understand how you survived your job with a perception like that. This is Lex, friend I knew since uni, a fantastic writer with an incredible fashion taste. We meet up twice a month for fish and chips. Lex, this is James, the boyfriend who breaks every single toy I give him.”

Lex laughed. “This is Jen, my magnificent love. I just knew it! He does look the part though, for a 00 agent. I mean, all sex on legs and everything…”

“Oh God, Lex, you don’t say things like that in front people!”

Lex winked at Jen, “This is nothing. Q and I had done some crazy things back in uni.”

Bond smirked. “It sounds like we have some interesting stories to share, don’t we Miss Jen?”

The tall woman smiled and nodded. “Lex, sweetheart, we don’t really have anything planned this afternoon.”

Both Q and Lex blushed. They dug themselves a giant hole before they even got through introductions, fabulous.

It was just tea and cupcakes. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a tumblr post (for my favorite writers):  
> Reblog if you DARE someone to write a fic about you and the character of their choosing and send it in an ask/submit.  
> http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/post/73998540246/reblog-if-you-dare-someone-to-write-a-fic-about-you-and
> 
> I don’t know anything about Lex and Jen’s physical appearances. So I made up that bit. Lex and Jen, please do not be upset if your fashion style is not even close to what I am describing.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. That being said, I'm also looking for a beta! Thank you.


End file.
